


Long Time No See

by thalassatides



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassatides/pseuds/thalassatides
Summary: She smelled like strawberries. He smelled like coffee.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	Long Time No See

When the world is hit with the news, Kasumi didn’t know how to react. When the news broke out, her whole world seemed to disappear, as though a hole had opened up beneath her, and prayed with all her heart that he would appear in school, alive – maybe sleepy – and well.

The moment her eyes landed on him, her feet moved before the words came tumbling out of her mouth. 

“Senpai?!”

“You’re not… you’re not like a stunt double or something, right?”

“Long time no see.”

“Same to you— wait, that’s not my point!”

There’s confusion written all over his face and as he glances sideways, presumably Futaba, she explains everything in full detail, but she’s so focused on his unmarred skin, wondering how long her friend had been in there all by himself, only to be renowned as suicide…

But how’d he managed to pull it off? Even with the power of her Persona, Kasumi couldn’t quite grasp the world itself. 

“Oh, thank goodness!” she said, lunging herself forward as her bag fell off her shoulder, clattering to the ground. “I’m just so happy!”

Morgana cried out in the background, but the world could wait. Chairs scraped against the ground, accompanied by footsteps, and something like akin to “five minutes” being hollered out… or was it ten?

Warmth emitted from his, and as she listened to his heartbeat, he finally returned the favor by encircling his arms around her, a single hand pressing her head against his shoulder, while his own face was buried in her crimson hair. Ren smelt like coffee, mixed with his own cologne she detected on him, something she didn’t know she needed until now.

* * *

Ren certainly hadn’t been expecting this.

The group had agreed to lay low for a few days, until it was certain that they were in the clear and that he was strongly believed to be dead, so he’d avoided coming downstairs at all costs. Sojiro had been doing nothing but bring up food for him whenever the store was empty and he spent most days in bed, curled underneath his comforter. 

Sojiro had been preparing lots of detoxing sorts of beverages, hoping to cleanse his body of the drugs completely. Ren doesn’t quite remember what happened, but he remembered Sae’s voice, keeping him awake, and a firm but gentle grip on his shoulders, followed by light too bright for his eyes.

By the time he finally got his bearings together, he realised that the plan had worked and that it was matter of time before everyone gathered together to discuss about the plan afterwards. Attending school was a no-go, because as far as he was concerned, he was dead to the general public.

He expected everything to go according as planned, until Futaba showed up one day and determined that it was okay for him to come downstairs and join her, since she, herself and Morgana were his only company.

“Plus, it’s not as if most students come to a place like this!” she had chirped.

Not until Kasumi walked through the door, eyes wide open and lips parted. Ren had to admit: he was surprised too, until Futaba explained that it was all because Morgana wanted to do something for him, so he had enlisted Futaba’s help, followed by her enlisting Ryuji’s help.

But Kasumi no longer seemed to be paying attention, scarlet orbs shimmering with relief and happiness, as she threw herself into him. As if on cue, Sojiro ushered all three of them, allowing him some alone time with the girl he had a crush on.

The girl he was irrevocably in love with.

Ren tightened his hold around her, grounding himself. He was no longer there, in that dark place, and talking about it now… he wasn’t sure whether he could do it yet.

“I’m sorry for worrying you,” he murmured against the crown of her head, relishing in the feeling of being able to hold someone close once more. Kasumi smelled like strawberries and home, and to be able to see her…

Well, looks like he needed to treat his friends to a good meal someday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on what I thought should've happened when "Kasumi" dropped by Leblanc.


End file.
